lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Skulls
Crystal Skulls are special Usable Items which can be collected throughout the Eg-Lana ruins. Each skull collected contains an epitaph which can be read using the Skulls application, revealing story information about the Sky People. There are twelve skulls in total, all of which must be collected to complete the game. For the specific usage of the skulls, see Nibiru. Locations Roots of Yggdrasil (F-3) *Defeat Fafnir to unlock the chest. Annwfn (B-5) *Use the Birth Sigil to break the seal submerged in the water to unlock the chest. Swim to the chest and open it. Immortal Battlefield (C-3) *Rewarded after completing the Third Encounter with Ratatoskr. Icefire Treetop (G-2) *A plot-progressive treasure chest. See Ratatoskr. Gate of the Dead (F-3) *Flip the map upside-down, then make your way back to (F-3) and put a weight on the dais in the room. Flip the map right-side up and warp back to the Grail Tablet. If you've already unlocked the (F-4) shortcut, then simply climb your way up to (F-3) from (F-4). Otherwise, enter (F-3) from the top-left corner, using the Gale Fibula to run and jump to clear the gap and get past the crushing traps. Climb the ladders to get to the chest. Takamagahara Shrine (C-6) *Use the right-most moving platform to crouch-walk through the invisible wall toward the Life Sigil and break it. Then, warp back to the Grail Tablet and use the 2nd moving platform from the left to walk through the left wall to get to the chest. Heaven's Labyrinth (A-2) *Climbing up a ladder from (A-3), place a weight on the pedestal at the bottom of the room to get the large platform on the left to start moving. Then, use the Feather to double-jump into the left side of the platform, and place a weight on the dais hidden inside of the platform. Valhalla (B-5) *Use the Death Sigil to break the seal, unlocking the chest. Dark Lord's Mausoleum (B-2) *Hold up a Crystal Skull in front of the chest to unlock it. Ancient Chaos (B-5) *Enter from (B-4) by firing two shurikens at the red flashing eyes of the two statues. They must hit the eyes almost simultaneously. In (B-5), head down to the left next to the treasure chest and it should automatically open. Eternal Prison - Doom (A-4) *Jump through the invisible wall at the top-left of the Corridor of Blood entrance (C-4). Jump over the hidden pits in (B-4) to get to (A-4), then jump into the left wall while falling down in (A-4). Finally, place a weight on the pedestal at the far left of that hidden wall. Hall of Malice (F-3) *Use the Death Sigil to break the seal, unlocking the chest. Skull Epitaphs Words of Nebiru Ye of weak and dumb body who holds this skull in hand. Hear our mind. Fulfill our will. O, though we are noble, why do we crumble so? Unable to come down to this land of the puny, we shall impress upon this world at least our will. Words of Mummu On our ship Nibiru rests the Master Skull. Our great shall be given to the bringer of the awakening. A will too great to be contained in such a puny, dumb body. Ye who hath gathered all 12 skulls. Carry on our will. Words of Tutu We found the puny ones here in this land. Legless like the serpent, with dumb bodies to match Be thankful, puny ones. We shall allow you to serve us. Words of Asarualim Nunna O, sad, dumb-bodied ones, do you remember? How do you like the two spiffy legs with which we hath presented you? We can totally rearrange bodies like so. Strive hard, puny ones. Create the land with which to welcome us. Words of Asarualim Well, shit... The land of the puny hath born something big. From the Mother of the puny, dumb-bodied ones. Real big ones, with two legs and whatnot. Fools who fail to heed our words. Puny, serpentine dumbasses - fulfill our will. Words of Asaru Foolish, puny little snake dumbasses. Dumbass snakes crawling on the ground. Die, ye puny snakes. We shall speak with the leader of the large ones. They must return our buried Mother to the skies. Words of Namru To ye hefty ones, we shall pass on our wisdom. Yes, our very tower which rules the skies. Those who do not abide shall enter their eternal dirt-nap. This land is ours. Screw the Mother. Words of Namtillaku Something is amiss. There exist two Mothers here, and two Mothers' bodies. Seriously, what the hell? The Mother seeks to trade bodies through death. The Mother and her Original Child can die together. Words of Asaruludu The Original Child's body is the Mother's life. The Mother's decaying body holds a sleeping soul. Destroy the body of the Original Child. That should do the trick for the Mother, too. Words of Marduk Winged, puny dumbasses, shameless imitators of the Mother. Our land is dead. Our body decays. Your pathetic copy of the Mother - we're slicing that in two. Fulfill our will. For real you guys, fulfill our will. That land is ours. Words of Enlil Puny little dumbasses, with your stupid wisdom. Ye jerkoffs playing with clay dolls. Fulfill our will. Our body has decayed. We shall leave only our noble will. What hath become of the six-sided seal? Seal it. Seal it with the six-sided seal. Then the Original Child's body and the Mother's mind should disappear. Fulfill our will. Fulfill. Our. Damn. Will. Words of Anu O, ye foolish, dumbass little clay dolls. Awaken that sleeping, nasty-ass Mother. Then, make use of our seal. The seal of blood. The seal of blood the Master Skull mentions. Offer the 12 skulls to their pedestal. Offer them to our decaying carcass. To our stupid, dumbass carcass. Category:Items